A Percabeth and Auslly Love Story Ep1 Crossover
by PercabethPlusAuslly
Summary: Chapter 1 of a Percabeth and Auslly Crossover Starting with Percy's P.O.V. Enjoy
1. Percy's POV

Percys P.O.V. I walked into my school Summer was SO close I could hear Camp Half Blood I was so excited not just because I get out of the mortal world but I get to see Annabeth my bestfriend and the person I cant stop thinking about I had fallen for her she always made my day brighter I had one more day of school left then I got to pack for camp then I leave after a week of more waiting OF CURSE Ugghhhh I didnt even notice Grover "Hey Perc" I looked at him "Oh hey Grover" he laughed "Annabeth on your mind?" I blushed "N...No" I looked down I was lying but what I was thinking was not something he needed to know "Percy Remember that Empythy Link I know your versioning Annabeth getting undressed" I felt my face get super warm I hadnt ment for that vesion to pop up but Oh Gods I'd love it "I know you'd love it but I dont so lets just put that to the side" I crossed my arms in protest but swipped the vesion away "Thank you" I looked at him "So Any new DemiGods yet?" He got an upset look "no not even one" I smiled "Thats good Camps over run during the summer" he glared at me "no its not I and other styrs Have nothing to DO" I laughed "okay Grover I Get it" he got a mad look in his eye but it faded and he stopped walking and sniffed the air "Grover?" he gave me a smiled but worry filled his eyes "Percy theres a half Blood here but theres also a monster" I cursed in greek "lets go save a DemiGod Butt" Grover Bleated Happyily and we were off End Of P.O.V. 


	2. Ally's POV

Ally's P.O.V. I knew I was unlucky but I'm not this unlucky I was putting books into my locker and this really nice Girl came up to me "Hi I'm Kenny" she smiled "Hey I'm Ally" I pushed my Arrows into my locker with my bow I carried them every were I dont know why me and Kenny were the only ones in the Hall-way she talks to me for a while I turn to leave "Well I have to get to class it Was really nice meeting you Kenny" she put her arm up and he voice changed "Your not going any were Daughter of Artimis" she hissed I stepped back and stumbled over my bag I went into the lockers "W...What are you talking about?!" I wanted to run away screaming but she blocked my path right in front of me she started to change "your days are done Child Of Artimis your mother will morn her lose after so many years of taking care of you "I dont even now my mother?!" I yelled and then a girl she looked about my age 16 she was super pretty she had a bow slung on her back and looked like an old time hunter "Dont Touch her" she growled I was to shocked to move then I heard another voice "HEY YOU UGLY HAG COME GET ME!" we all looked towards the voice a boy with cute black messy hair and sea green Eyes stood there a soward in his hand he was looking at the demon thing "Percy oh thank Goddness I needed help" the girl that came to defend me said the boy just noticed her "Artimis?" he had a confused look on his face I just noticed the boy next to him was taking off his pants but Legs werent there Hoofs were and so was goat legs Furry goat legs I screamed "Shh Dont scream Dear" The girl put her hand on my cheek I screamed again The monster turned back towards me "Daughter of Artimis" she screeched why was she calling me that "DONT CALL ME THAT GO AWAY!" I sunk to the floor and covered my ears after what seemed like hours I opened my eyes and looked I uncovered my ears the boy was on the floor a pool of blood around him his Friend and the girl were kneeling next to him and there was gold dust on the floor "PERCY GEt UP MAN" the Goat yelled "Percy If I let you die Annabeth will kill me" The Girl noticed me and smiled she stood and walked to me "let us help" she lead me to a bench and explained by the time she was done The goat had the boy on his back and we took off for Camp Half Blood? I dont know why I trusted them I guess because the Girl said she was my mother and I really wanted and needed a mother End Of P.O.V. 


	3. Annabeth's POV

Annabeths P.O.V. I was battling Austin and counting the Days until Percy got here I missed him so much its not a secret I'd fallen for him but some how he couldnt tell it was fine he didnt like me that way I could see it in his eyes I rolled out of the way of Austins soward and sliced at him with my dagger he jumped back dogging my strike he swung his soward I threw my head back and watched the soward fly above me I jumped to my feet and sliced at him over and over He fell to the ground I put my dagger on his stomach we were both sweating "You give up?" I smirked and he nodded "just this once Chase" then he walked away I laughed and sat on the stage edge we'd been fighting on the stage because the Arena was full Mrs. O' Leary bounded over to me and licked me "Oh Come on Mrs. O' Leary now I'm wetter then I was before" I laughed and stroked behind her ear she rolled over on her stomach and her head hung off the stage she barked I started to pet her stomach but all the sudden she winned and bound off the stage I looked were she was heading and I saw Grover carrying Percy Artimis the goddess was behind him followed by a girl I took off "PERCY!" I ran as fast as I could and I reached them I took Percys head in my hands "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I demanded Grover looked at me "Monster...attack...pushed...into...Window" I pushed hair out of Percys eye his messy black hair was perfect even when he was knocked out "Okay well lets get him to the Apollo cabin fast" at some point we got to the apollo cabin and right away they started to heal him Mark one of Apollos kids hurt Percy in the process and I lost it "WATCH IT! you stupid retard!" "HEY! I'm trying my best I could just let him die!" he yelled at me "I'll bite you" I glared at him he stepped back "Okay gods" I sat next to the bed Percy was on and held his hand another kid from the Apollo cabin was talking to Artimis he had a power his name was Ryan and his power was he could feel stuff before it happened he doubled over in pain clutching his side he Groaned "Percy..." as if right on Q Percy cryed out in pain blood poured from his side and he cryed out again Mark kneeled next to Percy who was crying and Groaning as more blood wet the side of his shirt "he's dying he's losing blood alot of blood" Percy let out a sound of Pain and sorrow mixed and then a half sob "Annabeth..." I jumped up and grabbed his hand "I'm here" he squeezed my hand and cryed out again "Percy its okay" I looked at Mark "Help him please" Mark nodded "We can try Lucas you know what to do" Lucas a kid from Apollo touched Percys head he mumbled some greek the blood on Percys side stopped coming the blood on his shirt dryed up and he stopped crying and groaning in pain his breathing was shallow and he was sweating I put my hand on his forehead he breathed in a shaky shallow breath "Annabeth... Annabeth" he mumbled over and over again it made me smile but I also blushed a little after the Apollo kids got done they said he needed sleep Justin was complaining that Percy bleed on his bed so they put him on a strecher thing and took him to his cabin we got there and everyone but I left I laid in the floor next to the bed holding Percys hand while he slept at some point I fell asleep End Of P.O.V. 


End file.
